


It Just Has A Ring to It

by Shhbequiet



Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Daddy Kink, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: "Daddy Dream chill."Sapnap can't stop thinking of his time with Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933288
Comments: 13
Kudos: 523
Collections: MCYT





	It Just Has A Ring to It

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap just keeps being horny in these streams, what am I gonna do, not write about it?
> 
> Continuation from Calm Down, Calm Down

Sapnap and Dream continued on with life as normal after the bet. They didn't mention the blowjob, they had been friends before and nothing would change that. Not even Sapnap's constant horny thoughts could get him to confront Dream. No, he'd rather keep them to himself and act like nothing ever happened. 

But not even two days later he calls Dream "daddy" on stream. It had been a joke, a reference to the "daddy chill" meme. Even Dream himself had made a joke like that before. But Sapnap said it again, and again. He claimed that it "just has a ring to it" and everyone laughed, but as Sapnap lay in bed that night he couldn't help but remember the way Dream held him down as he sucked him off. He had been a moaning mess at the time but maybe calling him Daddy wouldn't be too bad...

Sapnap shakes his head back and forth, there's no point of even considering it. Their moment had been a one time thing, he had to remember that. He went to bed restless, only one person in his dreams.

That morning he sat at the kitchen table zoned out. Dream walked by and waved his hand in front of his face. He was saying something but all Sapnap could focus on was his big hand, pinning him down.

"-nap, Sapnap!" Sapnap widened his eyes and sprung to attention. 

"Oh, sorry what did you say?"

Dream sighed, "I was trying to get your attention, what's been going on with you these past few days? You've been moving around like a zombie." 

Sapnap started blushing, realizing that he hadn't been acting like his usual self because he had been too busy fantasizing.

"Um nothing, I'm totally fine dude." It wasn't the most convincing thing he'd ever said. 

"Is it because of what happened the other day? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, do you regret it?" Dream said with concern. 

"No, no definitely don't regret it you're fine, trust me." Sapnap was quick to ease his worries.

Dream thought for a moment. "Do you keep thinking about it Sapnap?" 

Sapnap shot his head up. "Haha well, I guess I would be lying if I said I didn't think about it..." He trailed off, not wanting to give too much away.

Dream let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God, honestly I wouldn't mind doing something like that again, that is if you're up to it?"

Sapnap was shocked, here he was stressing about keeping things normal, but Dream wanted to do it again? Oh he was so down.

"Yes, I wanna do more stuff with you." He said a little too excited at the thought. 

Dream gave him a soft smile, "Obviously you've been thinking pretty hard, would you like to share with the class?"

Sapnap chuckled, talking to Dream was so easy. He didn't know what he was so worried about.

"I was thinking maybe I could call you Daddy?" He avoided eye contact, he couldn't look at him as he said something so embarrassing.

Dream laughed, "Oh my God Sapnap didn't you just call me that on stream, were you thinking about it then?" 

Sapnap blushed a deep red, Dream could read him so easy.

"Okay, that does sound pretty hot. You wanna call me Daddy while we do what?" Dream questioned.

Sapnap groaned, "You really want me to spell out everything for you?" 

"Hmm, I like when you tell me all the dirty things you want me to do to you."

If Sapnap hadn't been blushing before, he sure was now.

"I want you to fuck me." He said in a quiet voice.

"That's what I like to hear, yeah we can do that." Dream smiled at him. "Let's do it tonight, gives you some time to think and gives me time to go to the store, remember to shower." 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm going to shower, you don't need to tell me everytime. What do you need at the store?"

It was Dream's turn to roll his eyes, "Lube and condoms obviously, gotta make sure we do this right." 

Sapnap looked away, embarrassed. "Oh yeah, I guess so." 

"Okay, I'm gonna head out for now, eat your breakfast and meet me in my room tonight." Dream left the house with a soft smile on his face. Sapnap let out a sigh, excitement running through him. He couldn't wait for tonight.

Sapnap breathed heavily as he made his way to Dream's room, fresh out of the shower. He made sure to clean himself properly, he wouldn't want to make a complete mess of himself in front of Dream.

He knocked on the door just like last time, except more nervous that he knew for sure this wasn't just a joke. Dream answered and let him in, leading him to his bed. He sat down next to him and held his hand.

"Hey, you sure you want to do this? This will be your first time." Dream spoke to him in a soft tone.

Sapnap nodded, "Yeah, I can't imagine a better person to spend it with than you." It was cliché, but Dream laughed anyway. 

"Okay, let me know if you want to stop at anytime, I'll listen, promise."

"Yes, okay can we start already?" Sapnap asked a little desperate.

"Oh honey, all you have to do is say please." Dream said teasingly.

"Please Dream?" Sapnap didn't put up much of a fight, God he wanted this.

Dream cupped his face with his hands, bringing him into a kiss. He started gently like their first kiss, slowly working him up. He let his left hand slide down Sapnap's face, down to his waist, and pushed him to lay down. He went with him and layed on top, Dream was taller but Sapnap was thicker, it was like laying on a big teddy bear. 

Dream deepened this kiss, leading Sapnap in a dance of tongues as Sapnap gripped onto Dream's shirt. He started pulling on it, wanting it out of the way. Dream got the hint and reluctantly took his hands off him, taking his shirt off. He dove back down on Sapnap and dragged his shirt off next, both of them laid bare chested to eachother. He let his hands roam Sapnap's upper half, hands brushing past his nipples.

"Mhmm-!" Sapnap moaned, breaking the kiss.

"Sensitive?" Dream asked, playing with him more.

"Y-yes, please Dream can you hurry up?" 

"So impatient, okay baby, let's get to the good part."

Dream kneeled between Sapnap's legs and dragged his pants and underwear down. He caressed his shapely thighs, looking at his cock, red with need. He wrapped his hand around him jerking him slowly while his thumb rubbed the tip. 

Sapnap was making small mewling noises. God, Dream's hand felt so good around him, he loved his hands. A small thought came to Sapnap, "H-Hey, remember when you pinned my hands down?" 

Dream smirked, "You liked that huh?" 

Sapnap nodded desperately. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Dream's right hand stayed on Sapnap, still jerking him off, his other reached for the nightstand where he pulled out lube and a condom. He removed his hand from Sapnap, who whined in displeasure, before squirting the lube onto his his fingers, making sure to warm it up.

"You ready baby? I'm going to start now." Dream waited for the go ahead from him. Sapnap lifted his knees and spread his legs, giving him access. Dream gently pressed the tip of his finger to his hole, gently probing to get him used to it.

Sapnap took heavy breaths, he was so ready for this. Dream's long finger slowly got sucked in all the way. Sapnap could feel it reach deep, but there wasn't much feeling yet. Dream let his finger wiggle around more, getting him used to the feeling of something in him.

"I think I'm ready for another." Sapnap said with a slight tremble to his voice. Dream started to work another finger in and Sapnap groaned as two long fingers worked him open. Dream kept him like that for awhile, making sure he was comfortable, when Sapnap suddenly shouted.

"Ah!" He grabbed the pillow his head was resting on, squirming around in place as Dream's fingers pressed against his prostate. Dream watched him with amazement as Sapnap arched his back.

"Right there! Oh please Dream, I need more!"

"What do you call me Sapnap?" Dream goaded, figuring it was time to test the waters on what started this night.

Sapnap moaned, "Daddy please!" 

Dream let out a moan of his own, pleasantly surprised at the way it sounded.

Dream worked a third finger in, making sure to stretch him properly while barely scraping against his prostate. Sapnap whined, "Please, Daddy fuck me, please?" 

"Okay, okay baby, Daddy's got you." Dream removed his fingers from Sapnap, wiping them off on the sheets. Dream lowered his pants and grabbed the condom from earlier before slicking himself up with lube. Sapnap groaned realizing this was the first time he'd seen Dream's dick. 

Dream gripped his thighs and spread them apart, watching Sapnap's hole pucker. He grabbed his cock, leading it into Sapnap slowly. 

Sapnap moaned as Dream made room for himself inside. He felt so full but so right at the same time.

"Daddy please move." Sapnap was full on drooling at this point. Dream hadn't even touched his cock since the start but he was still rock hard as his dick started to slap against his pudgy stomach from Dream's hard thrusts. 

Sapnap dug his nails into Dream's shoulders and Dream remembered what he said earlier. He took Sapnap's hands and pinned them beside his head. He had Sapnap completely held down as he thrust into him. 

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sapnap couldn't keep quiet as his prostate was mercilessly tortured. His back arched off the bed, trying to get even closer to Dream. He was so close, but he couldn't move his hand to stroke himself the rest of the way there.

"Daddy please, I'm almost there, let me cum!" Sapnap begged. 

Dream gave an airy laugh in his ear, "No one's stopping you, just cum for me baby." 

Everything hit Sapnap at once, his abused prostate, Dream pinning him down, his command for him to cum. There was nothing that could stop him from coming harder than he ever has in his life.

Dream kissed his neck through it, whispering reassurances in his ear. Sapnap came down from his high, come splattered on his stomach. Dream was rubbing his sides, letting him calm down.

"That was amazing, thank you Dream." Sapnap smiled at him before frowning. "Wait, did you cum?" 

"Ah no, you finished before I was able to." Dream said sheepishly.

"Keep going." Sapnap said quietly.

"What, but you're sensitive?" Dream questioned worriedly. 

"I... liked it last time, when you kept going. Please? I want you to finish." Sapnap said pleadingly.

"Okay, if you want." 

Dream continued, slower than before, not wanting to overwhelm Sapnap. Sapnap brought his hands up to Dream's hair, running his fingers through it. Sapnap whined, feeling Dream brush up against his used prostate.

"Please cum in me Daddy." Sapnap whispered in Dream's ear and he was finished, coming into the condom while groaning in Sapnap's own ear.

Dream gently pulled out and threw the condom in the trash, he then grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and used them to wipe up Sapnap's cum from his stomach.

They laid down together breathing heavily. "I told you it had a good ring to it." 

Dream wheezed, "You're such an idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap is a Good Boy™ and Dream is Soft™


End file.
